14 Września 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3007 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3222); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3008 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3223); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:34 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 14 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Maks i Ruby - Maks u lekarza odc.23 (Max's hechup); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domisie - Dbaj o wygląd; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Lippy and Messy - /odc.5/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 9/156 (Teletubbies, season I Numbers "1"); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Nieustraszony (seria IV) - odc. 6 (74) "Złe towarzystwo" (Knight Rider, s IV, ep. 5 "The Wrong Crowd"); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1127; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 735; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 23 - Savoir- vivre; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO 13:30 Bliżej natury - Odpady 23'; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Polska egzotyczna - Ukraińskie święto urodzaju; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Był taki dzień - 14 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1307; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Świat wg Lema 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tomasz Drozdowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Klan - odc.1132; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 16:30 Plebania - odc. 740; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Puchar UEFA: Legia Warszawa - Austria Wiedeń 19:35 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Gdzie lepiej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Wiadomości 20:15 Sport 20:20 Pogoda 20:25 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:40 Zagubieni II - odc. 3 (ep.3; Orientation); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 21:30 Zagubieni II - odc. 4 (ep.4; Everybody Hates Hugo); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 22:15 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Wiadomości 23:10 Pogoda 23:15 Sport 23:25 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Był taki dzień - 14 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:49 Kapryśne lato (Rozmarne leto) 72'; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1967); reż.:Jiři Menzel; wyk.:Rudolf Hrušinský, Vlastimil Brodský, František Rehák, Mila Mysliková, Jana Drachalová, Jiři Menzel, Bohuš Záhorský i inni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Wratislavia Cantans 2006 - Emma Kirkby; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Był taki dzień - 14 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:20 Ocean Avenue - odc. 83/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.83); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - Odc 9/26 Zdrada Sepisa (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep La Traicion de Sepis); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc.58, Złoty strzał; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 181 Niewinny szantaż; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 7/20 (91) Przy każdym pożegnaniu (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep.Every Time We Say Goodbye); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:35 Co ci dolega? - Szkolne lęki (Too scared for school); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Allo, Allo - odc. 7/57 (Allo, Allo s.1 ep.7); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej (4); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa na językach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 17 (43) (The Love Boat s.2, ep. Second Chance, Don`t Push Me, Like Father, Like Son); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda na piątek - odc. 1/13 44'; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Ryszard Brylski; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Katarzyna Figura, Katarzyna Ankudowicz, Agnieszka Warchulska, Rafał Królikowski, Michał Lesień; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Maria Konarowska, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Piotr Polk, Krystyna Tkacz, Janusz Michałowski, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Anna Nehrebecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 V Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur (Łódź 2006) podsumowanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Kronika Miss World 2006; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.23/LI; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 7/75 (Tarzan ep 103 The caves of darkness); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Kanada (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Puchar UEFA - Wisła Kraków - Iraklis Saloniki 22:40 Panorama 22:55 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:10 Pogoda 23:20 Samowolka 61'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Aleksander Gawek, Paweł Iwanicki, Mariusz Jakus, Krzysztof Zaleski, Michal Żebrowski, Renata Dancewicz; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Ojcowie chrzestni Rosji - Więzień - odc. 2 ( Russian Godfathers -The prizoner-ep.2) 59'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 W obronie prawa - VII - odc. 20 (Law and order, s. VII, ep. We like Mike); serial policyjny kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Powtórka z życia - Układ Warszawski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 08:30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10:45 Mój wstrętny, tłusty narzeczony - reality show 11:45 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 13:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny reż. Tony Wharmby, USA 1996 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:15 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 21:15 Freestyle motocross: Red Bull X-Fighters w Madrycie 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:25 Co z tą Polską? - program publicystyczny 23:25 Freestyle motocross: Red Bull X-Fighters w Madrycie 23:55 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:15 Prognoza pogody 00:20 Akademia seksu - reality show 01:15 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:15 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:35 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (8/14) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy (powt.) 07.35 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi: Kobiety - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (676) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (9/14) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 15.00 Cena marzeń (14/115) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi: Nawiedzony dom - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (677) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Wysoka fala - film katastroficzny 23.25 Kryminalni (52): Apteka - serial kryminalny, Polska (powt.) 00.30 Siłacze - program sportowy 01.35 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.55 Telesklep 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (263) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.30 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 10.30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.10 Jesteś moim życiem (13) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.10 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.40 Pokemon (264) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 16.10 Ja tylko pytam: Nowoczesne usługi - talk show 17.10 V.I.P. (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (14) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 20.45 Seans Czwórki: Terrorysta - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 22.40 Bez złych intencji - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1981 01.00 Playboy: Biurowe Igraszki - film erotyczny, USA 1999 02.50 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 03.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 04.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 04.25 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 oraz Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości-skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:34 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 14 września; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - /Słodycze odc.132/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Zacisze gwiazd - Jacek Wójcicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Smak Europy - Byłem mieszczuchem ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 3/I; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Było, nie minęło; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 764* - Misja Izabeli; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 515; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Polskie drogi - odc.11* W obronie własnej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Debaty Polaków : Kościół i polityka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Czarodziejski świat Łazienek 35'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Wierzbiański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Jedyneczka - /Słodycze odc.132/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 4/I; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Było, nie minęło; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur - V Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur (Łódź 2006) podsumowanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Dzielni kowboje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 764* - Misja Izabeli; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Wiadomości 20:15 Sport 20:20 Pogoda 20:25 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:35 Plebania - odc. 515; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Teatr TV - Śmierć Rotmistrza Pileckiego 85'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Marek Proboszcz, Marek Kalita, Andrzej Niemirski, Jacek Rozenek, Andrzej Czernik, Gabriela Muskała, Jan Monczka, Aleksandra Konieczna, Łukasz Simlat, Agnieszka Mandat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Post scriptum - premierowy pokaz spektaklu w Los Angeles; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Biznes 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:50 Pogoda 24:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc. 4/I; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek - Dzielni kowboje; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 01:59 Rozmowa z Prezesem Rady Ministrów Jarosławem Kaczyńskim; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 764* - Misja Izabeli; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Plebania - odc. 515; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:00 Teatr TV - Śmierć Rotmistrza Pileckiego 85'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Marek Proboszcz, Marek Kalita, Andrzej Niemirski, Jacek Rozenek, Andrzej Czernik, Gabriela Muskała, Jan Monczka, Aleksandra Konieczna, Łukasz Simlat, Agnieszka Mandat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Post scriptum - premierowy pokaz spektaklu w Los Angeles; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur - V Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultur (Łódź 2006) podsumowanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Było, nie minęło; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:30 Gra na maksa (15/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 06:30 Telesklep 07:35 Stefan Frank, lekarz znany i lubiany 3 (14/16) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995-2001 08:35 Zdradzona miłość (17/90) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003 09:25 Ostry dyżur 4 (89) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 10:25 Przystanek Alaska 4 (53/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-1995 11:25 Strażnik kasy - rozrywka 12:25 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość (18/90) - telenowela, Meksyk 2003 15:05 Gra na maksa (16/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 16:10 Kasia i Tomek (4/30) - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 16:40 Przyjaciele 8 (4/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2001 17:10 Ostry dyżur 4 (90) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 18:10 Przystanek Alaska 4 (54/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-1995 19:10 Kasia i Tomek (5/30) - serial komediowy, Polska 2002 19:40 Przyjaciele 8 (5/24) - serial komediowy, USA 2001 20:10 Szczęki Zemsta - thriller, USA 1987 22:10 Kobra oddział specjalny 8 (22/32) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996-2004 23:15 Nocna straż III - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 01:20 Potęga nokautu (2/6) - rozrywka TVN 24 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:35 Wydanie drugie poprawione 06:00 Powitanie poranka 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacyjny 07:25 Biznes 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacyjny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa poranka z B.Szklarskim 08:15 Skrót informacyjny 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Podejrzane w Szkle Kontaktowym 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny: A. Rotfeld 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:20 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:50 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, konferencja prasowa D. Tuska 11:20 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:50 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:20 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:50 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, konferencja prasowa liderów SLD, SdPl, PD i UP, konferencja prasowa PO 13:20 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:50 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny: konferencja prasowa z Kancelarii Prezydenta 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:50 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, konferencja prasowa Ministerstwa Sprawiedliwości 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:50 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe 16:15 Bilans giełdowy 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Bilans dnia 17:30 24 godziny, goście: M. Borowski, K. Putra, S. Koziej 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny, goście: S. Janecki i P. Siennicki 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i - gość: A. Zawisza (PiS) 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - goście: J. Majchrowski i Z. Ziobro 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia: Wiadomości sportowe 00:10 Wydanie drugie poprawione 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe 03:00 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans 04:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku